Never Challenge Robin to
by SuperninjaX
Summary: A few times the team tried to beat Robin at a game and failed in the most undignified manner!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got sick and tired of working really hard on that other story and no one reviewed so I am going to do this! Now, I am going to be cruel. Review or I will not update.**

'**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'..''.'.**

Staring contest

"Hey Rob!" Kid Flash yelled out as hey plopped himself on the couch next to the boy wonder.

"What is it KF?" He replied without turning away from his laptop.

"Will you do a staring contest with me?"

"What? Why!" Robin asked, confused.

"Well, Supey and Megan don't get the concept, Artemis will punch me, and Kaldur just looks at me like I'm an idiot!"

Robin snickered at the last part before replying in a mischievous tone "alright, but you asked for it"

"All right! One, two, three, GO!"

As kid flash looked into Robin's eyeless mask, Robins eyes narrowed. Suddenly, the room seemed to get darker, the gaze boring straight into his mind.

It began to creep him out, almost as if Robin was unintentionally gazing into his soul.

Before he could stop himself, Kid Flash let out an undignified scream and ran leaving a very amused Robin.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.;'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

**Get it? He used the bat glare! There will be more! If you have any ideas, tell me and I will write them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey! You guys are awesome for reviewing! This one is for heart de cat! I really liked that idea!**

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'..'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'..'.'.'.'.'..'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Thumb Wrestling

Artemis wasn't in a good mood. No, scratch that, she was in a mood like a raging tornado.

Everywhere she went she left people confused, crying, or yelling.

It was mostly because the team had been stuck in the mountain for a week due to the loss of power during a storm. Did I mention that the storm had hit the main power source of all the security doors and zeta beams?

She was sick of people and sick of being bored and sick of Wally's constant whining. Robin was the only one who had managed to avoid her rampage, until he decided to confront her.

"Hey Artemis? Wanna thumb wrestle?"

The question caught her off guard for a moment until she decided to go for it.

Maybe snapping the boy wonders thumb would make hr feel better.

They sat across from each other and clasped fists.

"one two three four, I declare a thumb war" just as they finished chanting the boy wonder was suddenly in the air and behind her.

She collapsed with Robin's index finger and thumb where her neck was.

"Looks like I won"

And there was _finally_ peace in the mountain.

'**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.**

**You like? I hope so; I didn't want Robin to just pick on Wally all the time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I MAY USE YOUR STORY IDEA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HEY! I love you guys so much for reviewing! I admit that that last chapter was kind of over-the-top but here it is by request (and a little bit of my tweaking) CHAPTER 3!**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.**

Paintball

"This training exercise will help you to learn how to use your senses other than sight. I have given each of you a different color of paint in your guns, there will be no x-ray, night vision, or telepathic usage. Ready, go"

And with that, Batman turned off the lights of the training room.

Connor realized that batman never said not to use _heat _vision and soon was seeing the team clear as day.

Artemis and Kid Flash had the same thought and immediately switched their mask lenses to heat vision.

Just as Connor was about to shoot Kaldur out, his heat vision started to brighten painfully, almost as if the room itself was emanating heat.

Apparently the rest of the cheaters saw it too and began shutting down their heat vision.

A few noises were heard before the lights came back on.

Everyone began to look around to see if they had hit anyone and noticed that everyone was covered in red paint splatters.

Everyone turned towards the sound of an infamous cackle, and there stood Robin next to a heater holding a paint gun full of red paint balls.

"This lesson also teaches to expect the unexpected, and never underestimate your opponent" Robin said, while batman just smirked.

'**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

**You like it? Yes or no? Please review! Up next will be Hide-n-Seek!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome to chapter…um…4! Right? Ok! But first, a few questions, what exactly is a meme? I never figured that one out. And what's the difference between a drabble and a one-shot? Please answer!**

''**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Hide-n-Seek

"I am so BORED!" those four words had been repeated every few minutes by non other than Kid Flash.

"Then why don't you go jump in a lake!" Artemis retorted, equally bored.

"What about hide and seek?" Megan piped up after a few minutes.

Everyone agreed that it would be the best way to cure boredom.

"But, who's going to be it?" Megan asked.

"Easy, put your fist in the middle" Robin replied.

"Um…ok…" Megan said hesitantly.

Once everyone put their fists in, Robin began a picking routine of his own.

"Super hero super hero save the day, who is gonna save you to-day?"

"Flash!" Wally stated as soon as Robins fist landed on his.

This went on until only Connor was left.

"Your it supey! Count to 20" Wally said as he ran off.

Once Connor was done counting he began his search.

He found Kaldur in the pool, Megan under the table, Wally behind a door, and Artemis in a closet.

Two hours of frantic searching later, the team still couldn't find Robin.

They were just about to call Batman when they heard a noise in the living room.  
>The team quickly ran to investigate, and what they saw gave them mixed emotions.<p>

There sat Robin on the couch, watching TV.

"How long have you been here?" Megan asked.

"About 20 minutes, I got bored hiding in the support beams for two hours"

,',','''',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

**A/N: hey, if you are an Avatar: the Last Airbender fan, check out the story Bringing out the Blue. It is really well written and should be made into a book! It contains no cussing or anything bad. Just giving credit to an awesome writer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I would like to see some more reviews please? Thanks! I thought I would a more serious-ish one, enjoy!**

'**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'..'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.**

Scary stories

The team was gathered around a campfire as Wally told his "scary" story that seemed to only be boring the whole team.

"And then, out of the shadows, came…THE HOOK MAN! Hahaha!" everyone rolled their eyes at his attempt at an evil laugh.

Glad that it was finally over, they all turned to the only one who hadn't told a story yet. Robin.

No one had succeeded in them yet, Kaldur had told about the horrors of war which only made Megan cry, Connor told about being in open spaces with no anchors to reality which just weirded them out, and Artemis made a lame attempt at a cliché ghost story.

Robin saw that all eyes were on him and began his tale.

"Batman and I had a mission once, where we had to solve the disappearances of eighty children. We had tracked the kidnappings to scarecrow; turns out he was hiding at an old Columbian house in the woods that people said was haunted.

We went inside against our better judgment; we got to a dark hallway when it happened." He paused for affect.

"I heard a muffled scream below the floorboards, when I turned to ask batman if he had seen it he was gone."

"GONE?" Wally interrupted; everyone gave him a glare and urged Robin to continue.

"Yes, gone. I found myself alone in a dark hallway of a haunted house. I pushed onward until I found a set of stairs; since the scream had come from below the floorboards I assumed this was my best bet. I looked around, I felt like I was being watched.

I could have sworn I saw a shadow pass in front the doorway but the room was dark and I couldn't be sure, shaking off my fear I descended the stairs.

To my disappointment, the basement was empty. Or so I thought, I still couldn't shake the feeling that there was another presence in the room but no matter how hard I looked, I couldn't see anyone.

That is, until I heard a low moan emitting out of nowhere. The moan eventually grew to a scream as the shadows on the walls began to take on the shape of a screaming woman. She had black holes where her eyes and mouth should have been and her face was hollowed beyond imagination. Her scream shook the whole room and the last thing I remember was seeing eighty small shadows with blood red eyes begging for help."

The campfire remained silent, afraid of what was going to happen next.

"The next thing I knew, I awoke in the Batcave infirmary. Batman said that he saw scare crow running toward the door and followed him, after he caught him he said that he came back to look for me and found me laying there screaming in the basement.

There was no trace of scarecrows fear gas in my blood so we assumed that it must have been a new formula.

But as I was talking to Batman, I could have sworn that I saw eighty small shadows behind him, staring at me with blood red eyes"

The team stat huddled together clutching each other in a death grip.

"It was only a few weeks later that I found out that the children had never been found"

A cough was heard behind the team, they all jumped up screaming until they noticed that it was batman.

"Robin, we have a crisis back in Gotham. We need to leave." Robin nodded and jumped into the bat mobile.

"What did you do to have them spooked so bad?" Batman asked in his usual monotone voice.

"I told them about the time I got infected with that fear gas…with a few tweaks"

"You told them that we never found the kids didn't you"

"Yeah, I'll tell them the truth tomorrow, _after _they have a sleepless night in the wild."

**.''.'.'..'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

**A/N: just so you know, they DID find the kids! Don't worry! Please review! Each review will cut off the amount of time you have to wait.**

**I gave myself the creeps writing this…shudder.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey! Who else was in that blackout? I was! The whole time I was wondering "I wonder what young justice would do during a blackout" so I decided to pretty much tell you what I did but with young justice!**

'**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;**

Flashlight Tag

The entire team was sitting in the living room watching the news about a major blackout when the generator for the mountain died.

"Perfect! Just perfect! Now what do we do?" Wally shouted.

"How about a game of flashlight tag? Outside" Artemis suggested.

Everyone agreed that they would do it more towards the back of the mountain.

Wally volunteered to be it, after he started counting everyone ran for a hiding place.

After Wally finished counting, he zoomed around the mountain and found almost everyone within 3 minutes.

They all decided to split up and find Robin and hopefully take him by surprise.

Kaldur was about to call everyone back when he heard a scream come from the beach.

He ran at top speed to get there and the sight that greeted him was a strange one.

Artemis was running into his arms and Robin was hanging upside-down from a palm tree with his cape wrapped around him and fake vampire fangs in his mouth laughing hysterically.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I actually hid so well that I almost gave my friends a heart-attack. It was pretty funny! Please review! I will try to do twister next!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews! I love you guys so much! As requested by Offmytea TWISTER!**

'**.'.'.'.'.'..'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Twister

It was another game night at the mountain, they had already played three rounds of charades and they were getting bored.

"How about we play twister?"

Artemis suggested, everyone agreed.

As soon as It was set up, they all agreed that Megan could be the spinner since she had an unfair advantage.

After a few turns, half the team fell on each other and were automatically out.

The last two left were Robin and Artemis, each of them flexible form years of training.

Soon, Megan called the last color. Artemis went to reach but collapsed when her knees gave way. They all looked at Robin whose position made the nearest color on the other side of the mat.

The team watched in awe as Robin lifted one leg up over his head into a perfect split landing on the other side of the mat.

Their facial expressions pretty much looked like this O.O

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I am now solely running on requests because I am in a slump! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! This one is for Girloveswaffles5 and Offmytea! I know that a lot of people have Roy and Robin know each other but I honestly didn't see that in the show so I have my own way of doing it!**

'**,',',',',',',',',',,',',',',',',',,',',',',',',',',',',','**

Guess who

The team was out on another mission, but this time Robin wasn't with them. He had gotten a few broken ribs from the last encounter and had to stay at the mountain.

And just to make sure he didn't re-injure them, Roy was sent to watch him.

So there sat Roy across from a very bored looking Robin in awkward silence.

"So…um, do you want to play a game?" Roy asked weakly

"Sure" Robin shrugged.

So Roy set out to find some options but unfortunately, he didn't know his way around.

"This was all I could find" he said as he set Guess Who on the table.

After they got all their cards set up, it was Roy's turn to guess.

"Does your person have…glasses?"

"No, yours it Tom Dumbbell by the way"

Roy stared in shock; that _was_ his card.

"How on planet earth did you do that?" He all but yelled.

"Well, I _have _been trained by the world's greatest detective. Not to mention, you asked if my character had glasses which led me to assume that yours had _no_ glasses. So that eliminates 30% of the choices which leads me to the probability of you getting each character, and since Tom Dumbbell was on the top of the pile I assumed that was your card."

Roy could only stare in shock until he countered weakly.

"How about an innocent game of candy land?"

',',',',',',','',,',',',',',',',',',',',',',','BOO'.'.'..'.'

**A/N: so, we have two choices. Either I continue Roy's babysitting adventure or we move on? Take your pick and I am noticing the dwindling number of reviews. Here are the rules.**

**5 or less = one week of waiting**

**5 or more = three days of waiting**

**10 or more = I update first thing tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OH MY WORD! That was a lot of reviews! I kind of feel like a jerk for doing that…BUT as promised! I just got up and here's your chapter!**

'**,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','',',',',',',',',',',',**

Candy Land

Robin was getting a little ticked off by Roy, sure he could have better things to do but he could at least _try _to make it look like he's having fun!

He won't make an effort then I'll make too much effort.

Robin thought.

Soon Roy came back and set up candy land.

"So, you know how to play right?" Roy asked, Robin nodded.

Robin started by drawing a card.

"I don't see this color on the board" He told Roy innocently.

"Its green, it must have gotten a little faded" he said in a bored manner.

"But it matches the color of that tree over there, are you sure?"

"Do you want me to go over the directions?" Roy was starting to get a little agitated.

"Yes please" Robin said in the cutest voice he could muster.

Sighing, Roy started to read the directions.

"Welcome to candy land, the fun inter-"

"Wait!" Robin interrupted.

"If this is _candy _land, why is that castle made of ice cream? Ice cream isn't candy; the king could be an imposter who wants to flood candy land with melted ice cream!"

Roy growled "as I was saying, draw a card fro-"

"If we have to draw the card, why did they provide them? This makes no sense!" Robin interrupted.

"And what about that licorice guy? They make him look evil but at least his castle is made of candy. I bet he was framed by the ice cream king!"

Roy let out an exasperated growl/sigh before yelling "I QUIT!" and running to the zeta beam.

When Batman got back he noticed Roy was gone.

"What happened this time" he asked in his usual monotone.

"He had a mental break-down trying to figure out how to play candy land"

'**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

**A/N: I had fun writing this one, I hope you guys like it! Tune in next time, same bat-time same bat-channel!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hey! How are you guys? This is the 10****th**** chapter! So for that I will be doing something a little different, tell me if you hate it. And remember, patience is a virtue!**

'**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

Guessing Game

It had been 15 years since young justice had broken up. Now the remaining members were meeting again in the watchtower.

The first to arrive was Kid Flash (now known as flash since his uncle died) and Artemis (not Arrowett).

Next were Superboy (now superman) and Miss Martian.

Last to arrive was Auqualad (now Tempest).

"Flash? What are you doing here? Where's Wally?"

Miss Martian asked, she was still unfamiliar with the rate humans aged.

Artemis snickered as "Flash" removed his cowl.

"Don't tell me you didn't recognize me!" he grinned, he his hair was shorter but still as red as ever and his features more chiseled.

Megan gasped "Wally! Hello Megan! I should have known!"

"It is good to see you all" Tempest said, struggling to hold back a grin.

"If only Robin could have been here" Connor said with a hint of sadness, the team remembered how Robin had unexpectedly stopped coming on missions and when they would ask Batman about him he would just say that he wasn't coming back.

On cue, the door slid back revealing Batman.

"Batman!" Megan yelled as she ran over to the dark figure but paused when she remembered the last time she tried to hug the dark knight.

"What, no hug miss M?" he said in a voice that couldn't possibly be Batman's.

"R-Robin?" she gasped.

"We thought you were dead!" Artemis practically screamed as she ran over to hug him.

"Dead? No way! I've been in Bludhaven this whole time, it was my city for awhile until…" he paused.

"…Batman…retired" Everyone gasped.

"y-you mean he…" Megan stuttered.

Batman nodded before replying.

"He died naturally though, no worries" he managed a small smile.

"Before I forget, this is the new Robin." He said as he gestured to a young boy in a version of a Robin outfit.

Everyone stared for awhile until Wally asked "Wait, you have a son?"

Batman face-palmed, he had a lot of explaining to do.

'**,',',',',',','','',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','**

**A/N: I know some of this doesn't match with the comics but I like it! I have no idea how Batman died so I made it nice. I know this wasn't even a challenge but I REALLY wanted to do it. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, I am really sorry that you guys really hated that chapter. Or at least one person did. I am thinking about making the next chapter the last one, I have another story in the works that isn't getting any reviews so I will be trying to update that more often. Now to the matter at hand, what do you guys want for the big finale? I will make it as long and detailed as possible!**

**Review to tell me! And while you're at it, can you give me some story ideas? I am open to anything involving time travel, experiments gone wrong, and transformations. All mainly Robin-centered of course! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: hey! I decided that this will be the last chapter, I MIGHT update if I get a good idea or something but I wont update as often. In other news, I have a really good story in the works right now! I hope you like it!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\\\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Clue

No one wanted to play it; they knew he would win, so why were they playing?

No one had the slightest clue.

Clue, the detective game, the one game that they knew they would get their butts kicked on.

They were in the middle of the game when Robin made an accusation, everyone groaned.

"It was Mr. Green, in the cellar with the lead pipe" he announced.

"No, it was Miss Scarlet in the hall with the lead pipe" Kid Flash countered.

"You got it right Wally!" Megan cheered.

"What! That makes no sense! Why would she kill him in the hall? _Someone _was bound to see it! And judging by her body structure, she wouldn't be able to swing the lead pipe hard enough to kill someone! An wouldn't her victim get suspicious that she was carrying a lead pipe anyways?" As robin continued to list off the reason why that wasn't logical, Kid Flash basked in the glory of beating the boy wonder at his own game!

"This game is so rigged!" he cried just as batman called.

Saying goodbye, he walked through the Zeta-Beam and vanished into the bat-cave.

"What's got you so frustrated?" batman asked.

"We played clue" he replied with exasperation.

Batman looked over and replied. "That game is so rigged"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A/N: hahaha! I love that ending! Just so you know, I WILL be updating but it won't be as often.**

**Alright until next time, this is SuperninjaX signing off.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: hey guys! I'm back! I felt bad about not updating so I decided to do a chapter! Btw, have you read my other story? I guarantee you will like it!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Videogames

"Its here! Its here!" Kid Flash yelled as he ran around the mountain.

"What's here?" Robin asked annoyed.

"Super monkey brawl! It's the hottest game since Zelda!" he squealed as he zoomed over to the TV and started it up.

"Plus, I played this at a friend's house and I am unbeatable!" he declared triumphantly.

Robin snickered before asking slyly "So you think no one can beat you?"

"Dude, I _know _no one can beat me!"

"Good, then you won't mind beating me in a round" Robin said matter-of-factly

"You're on!" Kid flash cried, he tossed Robin a controller and they began.

**Ten minutes later**

"I want a re-match!" yelled Wally after losing yet _another_ round.

"KF, we've had 7 re-matches already! Admit it, I beat you!"

"But how? I couldn't even land a hit"

Robin let out his signature cackle as he pulled out a game guide.

"This thing was made with a auto-solidifier for the game characters, all I had to do was disable that little feature and my character was a ghost"

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: this chapter was really sucky, I'm so sorry ****. But I hope you liked it a little bit.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey hey hey! Im back! Im alive! And im STILL writing my retarded stories! XD so, I got bored today and decided to *drum roll* ADD A NEW CHAPTER!**

**YAYYY!**

**/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/**

Knockout.

(if anyone isn't familiar with this game, its where you stand in a line in front of a basketball hoop and you try to get a basket before the other person behind you)

Robin and Wally had decided it was time to introduce the rest of the team to their favorite game. Knockout.

Once they had gathered the team at their favorite basketball court in star city, they explained the rules and began.

Connor had gotten out first because he refused to throw the ball, he was content to simply bounce it while Artemis made a basket.

M'gann got out next for using her powers to nearly break the hoop when the ball didn't make it in (who knew she had anger issues?)

Kaldur had gotten out after them when Wally used his super speed to make a basket before the poor Atlantian could blink.

Artemis nearly strangled Wally when he did the exact same thing to her.

Finally, it was down to the final two.

Wally used his super speed to breeze past the boy wonder and threw his ball into what was sure to be his winning basket, but for some reason the ball didn't go in, it just stopped.

It took the speedster a moment to realize his ball had been impaled by a bird-a-rang and was now pinned to the backboard while Robin easily made his winning shot.

"Dude! No ninja-ness in Knockout!"

'**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.'.'.'.'.'.'.**

**BAM! There it is!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: yep! I'm alive and writing! I still haven't given up on this story you know!**

'**..'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.**

**Ninja**

There hadn't been any criminal activity for almost a week now, and the team thought it would be appropriate to celebrate with a sleepover at the mountain, they had already watched a movie, eaten dinner, and played a few board games.

They were about to settle down and get ready for bed when Wally got another brilliant idea.

"NINJA!"

This received a few raised eyebrows from his teammates except for Robin, who simply grinned at the idea.

After explaining the game, the team got in a circle and made their poses.

Connor was the first out since he hadn't been fully aware of what was happening, next came M'Gann since she didn't want him feeling left out, soon it was down to just Robin and Artemis. (Wally had been taken out by a distracting wink from Artemis while the boy wonder got him out).

Artemis smirked at the boy wonders vulnerable position, he had his back completely to her and his arms were behind him, this was too easy.

Too easy indeed, as soon as she attempted to strike Robin's hand, he flipped over behind her and slapped both her hands with a cocky grin.

"rule number one: never challenge a ninja to Ninja"

**,',',',',',',',',',',**

**Viola! Any requests?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Yes, im alive, shocker huh? Well, I decided that since I'm bored, ill add another chapter to everyones favorite oneshots!**

'**,',',',',',',',',','',,',','',',**

**(by fan request) Scrabble**

It was another quiet day at the mountain, the team had decided to do another "bonding session" over a game of scrabble.

The team sat around the small coffee table in the main room and began to play the game.

"Cat! Ha!" Kid flash laughed triumphantly as he placed his tiles onto the board.

"You know that's not really worth that much right Baywatch?" Artemis said with a smirk as the speedster merely pouted while Kaldur took score.

As the turns went by, each member only got three or four letter words until the infamous Boy Wonders turn came.

A few team members groaned while others facepalmed as he put his word down.

"Whelming? Really dude? That's not a real word!" Kid flash smirked triumphantly.

Robin was about to retort when Connor interrupted

"Actually…it's been programmed into my mind as a real word" Kid flash raised an eyebrow in surprise but simply shrugged it off.

"Robin could've just hacked you or something" The statement earned a glare form both Miss Martian and Superboy that could make even Kaldur cringe.

Robin grinned and opened up his wrist computer and began to recite a web dictionary.

"Whelming: present participle of whelm (Verb)

, submerge, or bury (someone or something): "a swimmer whelmed in a raging storm".

or heap up abundantly."

Once he finished, the speedster crossed his arms and muttered to himself.

"stupid know-it-all ninja…"

He would've continued if Kaldur hadn't interrupted.

"That comes out to 17, plus a triple word score, which gives him…51 points. Which happens to be more than all of you combined"

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

**So yep, that was the chapter! Hope you like it! Please send me your requests and I will use them!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Holy crap….it's been forever since I've written anything! I kinda missed it ^^  
>',',',',',',',',',','<strong>

**Just Dance (the video game)**

It was Wally's graduation party at the mountain and a wide variety of things had already gone down, from karaoke to board games. But for some odd reason it all felt too easy.

"Does anyone else feel like there should be something making things more difficult?" Artemis asked after a few moments of silence.  
>"yeah…" Wally added "ah well, lets get on to the dance off!" <p>

Just as they got the game set up, the teleporter announced Robin's arrival, that's what had been missing.  
>Megan quickly hovered over to the boy wonder with a cheerful smile "Robin! You're just in time! We were just about to play a dancing game!"<br>Even Kaldur couldn't help but snicker at the thought of the Dark Knight's apprentice busting a move. Robin simply smiled "sounds like fun, who am I up against?"  
>Wally tossed the boy wonder a controller with a grin "Kaldur"<br>The two quickly took their positions as the song began, Kaldur awkwardly attempted to move the controller where it was supposed to go, but Robin on the other hand…..he went all out. He followed the dancers steps exactly and ended up with a perfect score.

Artemis frowned over at the boy wonder "did you hack the game?"  
>Robin simply grinned "nope, as an apprentice to the great detective, I have to be able to predict an enemies moves. This is basically the same thing."<br>**,',',',',',',,',',','**

**CRAPPY ENDING YAYYYYYY  
>XDD sorry bout that, my writing skills are rather rusty still<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This isn't a chapter (one will be up soon) but I just wanted to address the fact that I have had many people message me and review my stories with bitter complaints about my past actions. I once asked my readers to review this story so that I would post the next chapter sooner, I had apologized for it but I want you guys to know why I did it. I'm not an evil mastermind "holding my chapters captive" as one person put it, I just wanted to know people cared enough about my writing to review it. When I saw all the reviewers I felt bad about abusing my power and posted the next chapter immediately. I have posted many chapters since then and I have never asked for reviews. Please stop sending me angry remarks over things I did over three years ago.**

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
>-ninja<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: And now back to the story!  
>',',,',',,',',',','',',',',',',',,'',<strong>

Cosplay  
>Wally grinned as he drug Robin down the crowded streets, passing batman, spiderman, wolverine, and even gumby.<br>Yes…they were at comic con.  
>Robin sighed as he looked around "why are we here again?"<br>Wally grinned over at him "dude! We're the originals, people will just think we have awesome costumes!"  
>Soon a young man dressed as the flash came over to the two and looked at Wally skeptically "you know…Kid Flash isn't that ridiculously skinny, and you overdid his freckles, not to mention the goofy haircut" the man said snidely before walking away.<br>Wally frowned at that "he's not skinny, he's just REALLY TRIM!" he yelled after the guy, but his yells were soon drowned in the crowds noise.  
>He turned to see how Robin was only to be met with the sight of his best friend posing for pictures.<br>"He got it down to the last detail!" he heard one person say  
>"Hey, KF, get in here and pose!" Robin said with a smile.<br>"he even has a Kid Flash with him! This is awesome!" said another picture taker.  
>Wally chuckled and posed next to him, looking his best for the flashing lights.<br>"That guy doesn't know the first thing about the real Kid Flash anyways" Robin murmured with a smile, Wally could only nod and smile in agreement.

,',',',',',',',',  
><strong>I just want you all to know, judging people's cosplay without them asking for it is rude and I don't find it acceptable at all. This coming from a cosplayer that's had her share of bad cosplays XD<strong>


End file.
